Blessings
by The Mocking J
Summary: Luke has a question for Aurora, but first he needs her father's approval. [Bonds Left Unbroken Bonus Episode.]


**[[Spoilers: _For Bonds Left Unbroken, Azran Legacy & Lost Future. _**

**Set:** _**After all of the above.**_ **]]**

* * *

Blessings

For ten minutes straight, Luke had been standing outside the office door, staring at the the sycamore tree insignia. He lifted his clammy hand to knock, but he dropped it again. He let out a tremulous breath.

He was not scared of Desmond Sycamore, nor should he have reason to be. Luke understood Desmond's past, unlike his parents. They still didn't know what to make of Hershel Layton's long lost brother after all of these years. Luke's father had warned him to watch out for the "unnerving chap". Thankfully, his parents had no problems with Aurora. Both of them were happy whenever she stayed with them in America.

"Mr Sycamore is lucky to have her," Brenda would say, sending a knowing look towards Luke. "She's such a lovely girl."  
Luke would sigh wistfully. "Yeah…"

He hadn't realised _how much_ he would miss Aurora when they moved away. She wrote him letters like the professor and Flora, keeping him updated on London life, Sycamore's career, puzzles, Keats's antics, and her studies.

Luke surprised her with a visit when she was accepted onto Gressenheller's History course. As they embraced for the first time in two years, she giggled that Luke was getting taller. (Soon she wouldn't be able to look down at him!) Aurora had also matured, Luke noticed. Had she always been so pretty? Of course she had, she just seemed more at ease with herself, as did Flora. But Luke didn't feel funny when he was around Flora…

When Luke had to go home, he didn't cry. Not as much as before, anyway. He wanted to prove he was becoming a gentleman to Professor Layton. And to Aurora. "Even gentlemen are allowed to be emotional," Aurora reminded him, dropping a kiss on his head.

Luke blushed the entire journey back, and realised he kind of- maybe- possibly liked Aurora more than a friend. But she couldn't regard him as anything else. She was practically an adult while he was still a teenager. It was just a crush. He'd get over it and things would go back to normal between them.

Three years later, the Tritons returned to London for Christmas, and so did Luke's feelings, stronger than ever. It was bigger than a crush… It was an attraction. After a bumbling incident under the mistletoe, Luke began to wonder whether Aurora felt it too.

He held on another three years, during which he met a girl from a village near Los Angeles, Pearl. Luke was shocked to learn she was Maya Fey's cousin and a friend of Phoenix Wright. Luke and Pearl went on a few dates— mostly to the local aquarium or the noddle bar— and it was really fun. The two of them became close, but not in the way that gave Luke butterflies in his stomach. It was more similar to his friendship with Maya. Pearl knew this, and she wasn't disappointed. She was delighted.

"You miss her, don't you?" Pearl cupped her chin in her hands, beaming. "Your special someone from England."

"W-what?" Luke spluttered. (Was it _that_ obvious?) There was no fooling Pearl. He sighed, "I really do…"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"She's older than me." Millions of years older, technically. "And it might make things awkward between us."

"Things worked out for Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick." Pearl shrugged. "Whatever happens, you'll still be special friends."

Luke grinned. "But _you're_ my special friend."

"So can I be the bridesmaid? We can hold the wedding in Kurain Village!"

With Pearl's insistence, Luke caught the next available flight to London. He was going to ask Aurora to be his "special someone". However, he needed her father's permission first.

…If only he was able to enter Sycamore's office.

No matter how he had forgiven Sycamore, there would always be a part of him that feared Jean Descole. The villain who blackmailed his father, imprisoned his mother and his butler, and attacked his childhood home. Yes, he was still scared of Descole.

But Luke loved Aurora more.

Luke squared his shoulders and knocked.

"Come in."

Dr. Sycamore's office was more orderly than Professor Layton's, containing scientific apparatus as well as artefacts. (No ornamental weapons, thankfully.) However, there was a lack of items relating to the Azran. The only reminders of their past adventures were a hanging model of the Bostonius, letters from faraway friends and the photos on Sycamore's desk.

Sycamore had been reading the World Times– one of Emmy's articles, Luke recognised— when he glanced up. "Oh, Luke. How are you enjoying being back?"

"It's nice to be home," Luke admitted. As much as he had grown to like the States, his heart would always be in London.

"Hershel should be in Dean Delmona's office. Or if you're after Aurora, I believe she went to the library."

"A-actually, I wanted to speak to you." Luke swallowed. "About Aurora."

The doctor frowned. "Is everything alright between the two of you?" Luke and Aurora so rarely fell out. It was no wonder he was concerned.

"Y-yes, of course! We're still really close—" He quickly rephrased that. "Close friends!" _But I wish we could be closer._

Sycamore had raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. It's as Hershel always says, 'Distance and time cannot break the bonds of friendship'..." Absently, he adjusted a photo of a bearded old man. "Sorry. You wanted to talk about Aurora?"

Luke blurted, _"I'dlikeAuroratobemyspecialsomeone!"_

"Special… someone?" Sycamore hummed. "You two have always shared a special bond…"

Cripes, he wished Pearl was here. "I mean, m-my girlfriend."

Sycamore's glasses glinted as he pushed them up his nose. "Pardon?"

"My girlfriend," Luke repeated with more conviction. "I've felt this way about her for years and we're both adults now."

"Does Aurora know?"

"Not yet. I wouldn't go behind your back—"

"You have some nerve coming to see me like this…" Luke winced, but Sycamore smiled. "You must truly care for Aurora, and value my opinion."

Luke nodded vigorously. "More than anything!"

"Then you have nothing to fear. As long as Aurora is happy…" There was a warning in Sycamore's words, but Luke was too elated to worry about it now.

"Thank you!" Luke cried and he dashed out of the office door.

His heart was ready to burst from his chest when he found Aurora in the library.

"Luke!" She exclaimed as he took her hands. "What are you doing here?"

"I came… to ask…" He realised he was looking down at her, but it didn't make this any easier. He blushed. "Will you...?"

There was no need to ask. Aurora titled her head up and kissed his lips.

"Let's be together for a long time," she whispered.

* * *

 **[[ _I love Aurora and Lukes' platonic relationship in canon, but this is an AU canon._ ]] **


End file.
